Magoichi Saika
Magoichi Saika Magoichi 1st appeared in Samurai Warriors. Games Samurai Warriors In Samurai Warriors Magoichi is the leader of the Saika renegades who is employed by the Ikko Rebels. When their army faces defeat, he naively thinks they can peacefully beg for surrender and is shocked to see Nobunaga order a slaughter of the rebels. Since then, he swore to snipe the villain in order to save the land. In his shorter ending, he is bummed by Kennyo Honganji's choice to serve Nobunaga and apologizes for not winning for them. In his complete story, Magoichi becomes a vigilante after the Ikko surrender and aims to end Nobunaga's life. He infiltrates Gifu Castle and finally corners the Demon King for the final shot. Before he shoots, Nobunaga tries to pound doubts into him, quickly asking what he will achieve by killing him and reasons that nothing will change. Magoichi's gun goes off and he leaves the scene, saying that Nobunaga's burden is no greater than anyone else. In Samurai Warriors 2, Magoichi is an old friend of Hideyoshi and is hired by various employers to make a living. After he helps the Ikko rebels win at Osaka Bay, his home is destroyed by Nobunaga. He estranges himself from Hideyoshi and swears to avenge his lost comrades. He sneaks into Honnoji and assassinates Nobunaga during his duel with Mitsuhide. While fleeing from the scene, Magoichi realizes that his act actually caused more chaos as bandits are free to terrorize innocent people. This pleases Kotaro who thanks Magoichi for making his job easier. Lost and confused, he collapses. He later awakens in dry shelter with Hideyoshi, who requests his help to take down Mitsuhide. Filled with self-pity and regret, Magoichi calls him a hypocrite for not wanting to kill him. Hideyoshi knocks some sense into him as he doesn't want to lose his other friend. Reconciled, Magoichi agrees to help his buddy out and participates in the Yamazaki battle to defeat Mitsuhide. In the aftermath, he is shot by an off-screen rifleman and dies in Hideyoshi's arms. In his dream mode, the narrative says that he survived his gunshot wound at Yamazaki and befriends Masamune. He joins Masamune's charge against to keep Hideyoshi's dream alive. During Gracia's story mode in the Xtreme Legends expansion, he becomes the runaway girl's unlikely mentor. Aside from helping his friend Hideyoshi, he also assists Ieyasu's flight from Mikatagahara with Gracia in tow. The two partners eventually swear to be friends yet are separated when the Saika Village is destroyed (Magoichi tried to snipe Nobunaga but fails). His whereabouts are unknown until years later when Gracia became the lady of the Hosakawa household. Before she is taken hostage by the Western army, Magoichi comes to her rescue and forces Gracia to escape from the backroad. Planning to repent for deserting her with his life, he holds back her pursuers by himself. Gracia rescues him and they live to see the next day together. He is Masamune's retainer in Samurai Warriors 3 and the mercenary has been with him since Masamune's beginnings. Kessen Magoichi appears as a powerful yet minor enemy in Kessen 3. He leads a solid rifle unit and can easily pummel armies with his triple row volley. He is usually supported by one or two other armies. While he is an active member during Kennyo's rebellions, he also joins the shogunate army late in the game. Devil Kings Magoichi appeares in Devil Kings 2. Magoichi is a female in this game. She uses pistols in battle Onimusha A shooter for the Saika clan, Magoichi is a very cold hearted warrior, with a great love of war and battle. He is a lover of books, as he seems to enjoy the amount of books that Jubei gives him. Though he appears cold-hearted, he is very honorable and loyal to his friends, as can be seen when Jubei was petrified by Tokochiro and Magoichi fearlessly fought a horde of demons to get the cure that could save him Jubei. And though he loves battle, he often wishes that Japan could live in a time of peace. He fights with a traditional Matchlock weapon, and can attack many enemies from afar. Despite the fact that he and Ekei argue and fight each other, they are comrades and very good friends with each other. In the story, it was believed that he was working for Nobunaga in order to become rich. However, after Jubei saves him when he is wounded, Magoichi reveals that he does not serve Nobunaga, because he has seen the terrible things that Nobunaga has done. It is revealed that Magoichi became an orphan, when his mother died after giving birth to him. The women in his village raised him as one of their own children, and for this reason, he fights Nobunaga, because he believes the people in his village are too kind-hearted to be destroyed. Near the end, he meets Jubei one last time, and tells him he must head back to his village, which will soon be under attack by Nobunaga's forces. In this game his family name changes to Saiga. Charecter Information Voice Actors *Lex Lang - Samurai Warriors (English) *Steve Szczepowski - Samurai Warriors 2 (English) *Hiroshi Isobe - Samurai Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) *Jūrōta Kosugi - Nobunaga's Ambition Online (Japanese) *Sayaka Ohara - Devil Kings 3 (Japanese) History Suzuki Magoichi, popularly known as Saiga Magoichi, is believed to be a moniker used by the leaders of the Saiga group (雑賀衆, Saiga-shu). A couple variations of his name include Saika Magoichi and Hirai Magoichi (平井孫一). The leaders of these warrior monks are famous for their expert gunsmiths and arquebuses. "Magoichi" was considered a family rite in the Suzuki family and was passed down within their family's generations. Users of the name have been spotted during the Ishigami Honngan-ji riots and the Battle of Sekigahara. Historians also believe that copycat users have also been seen in scattered parts of Japan.　Magoichi's accomplishments have escalated him to a legendary status in folktales and myths. The Saiga group were rebels stationed near Saikazaki. Since they are named after this piece of land, they are sometimes known as the Saika Ikki. Their ranks varied from former samurai vassals, Buddhist monks, mercenaries, and former bandits. They built their own castle (Saika Castle) at the modern day Wakayama, Wakayama and were an independent power from the shogunate. Their economy depended on their fishing, mountain agriculture, and rifle-crafting. Their lands were either abandoned or integrated as a part of Hideyoshi's property. By 1585, their group dissolved and the people separated to other parts of the country. The Magoichi in Samurai Warriors is actually a combined history of three men who used this name: Suzuki Shigeoki, Suzuki Shigehide, and Suzuki Shigetomo. Shigehide is speculated by fans to be the playable Magoichi in the games since Shigeoki and Shigetomo appear as separate non-playable characters. Gallery File:Magoichi Saika 2.jpg|Magoichi in Onimusha 2 File:Magoichi saika.jpg|Magoichi in Nobunaga's Ambition File:Magoichi_Saika_DK.jpg|Magoichi in Devil Kings File:Magoichi_Saika.png|Magoichi in Samurai Warriors File:Magoichi_Saika_SW2.png|Magoichi in Samurai Warriors 2 magoichi saika2.jpg|Magoichi in Samurai Warriors 3